freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Five Nights at Freddy's - Sister Location/@comment-77.116.240.67-20161018152925
"spielregeln" versteh ich nicht ganz. Ich selber hab das schon gezockt und videos angesehn von andren, Hier wird so geschrieben das man selber entscheiden kann wo hin man geht wann man wo hin geht wann und wieso man sich verstecken muss und bla bla... Offensichtlich bei dem game ist ja wohl das man eben nichts selber macht im prinzip wie man es von den andren fnaf kennt. In nacht 1 wird dir erklärt was es aufsich hat mit den schock usw... aber immer die stimme sagt wann du drauf drücken sollst und wann du auf bbeleuchten sollst, "steht da nen animatronic" sagt er gut sie ist da dann zum nächsten usw... oder eben auch nicht ;D Aber er sagt auch das du zum kontrollraum B gehen sollst, hier sagt dann die mädchenstimme das du dich unterm tisch verstecken sollst sonst erwischen sie dich. genau das machst du und dann ist es auch nur bidybab der dich angreift baby steht anscheinend nur im raum. Danach kannst du wieder rausgehen aber auch nur dann wenn sich die eine steimme wieder hochgefahren hat. und sagt du kannst wieder zurück zu kontrollraum A gehn und du musst eben zu freddy gehen durch ballora gang usw... Du kannst bei keiner einzigen nacht selbst entscheiden wann und wieso du überhaupt auf den schock oder beleuchtung drückst. Zudem kannst du nur bei einer einzigen nacht durch balloras raum gehen , (nacht2) ansonsten wars das, ich versteh das also nicht ganz warum hier die spielregeln so beschrieben werden als würde man jede nacht selber entscheiden müssen wann man eben durch ballora gang geht, wann man auf den schock drücken müsste, (sowie alte fnaf teile eben) auch in kontrollraum A oder B erwischt werden? von wem den? ich hab noch nie nen angriff von ennard in kontrollraum A oder B gehabt egal wie lange ich da gewartet habe. Meiner meinung nach ist das auch nen blödsinn das es der anspruchvollste teil ist. Das einzige was an dem game wirklich hart ist ist nacht 4 und das fake ending, ansonsten ist das game pure langweile da waren die alten doch besser von gameplay her da man wirklich selber entscheiden musste ob man jetzt rechtetüre, oder linke türe anleuchtet, oder wann man kamera hochhält und auf geräsuche achten musste usw... Hier in sister location ist das ganze pro nacht nur rein nen minigame. letze nacht wo ennard ist beim fake ending hier ist eigentlich das einzige typische fnaf, und hier ist es auch nur so schwer. am anfang wo du noch 100% batterie hast ist es total easy später bei ca 50% ist es schon extrem schwer. hat mans aber raus die "technik" sag ich mal geht das auch. Aber die spielregen so schreiben als würde das game darin bestehn das man selber entscheidungen treffen müsste vrsteh ich nicht ganz. und wo zur hölle greift ennard bitte an? ich habe den bis jetzt nur nacht 5, fake ending und real ending gesehn ansonsten seh ich den im ganzen game nicht.